Sister and Soul Mate Imprinting's
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: What if Seth soul mates imprints on Bella and his sister Leah sister imprints on Bella? What is going to happen? How will they cope? What will Jacob do?
1. Prologue

****Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>****

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I have changed Seth's age to 17 and Leah's to 18 to fit in with this story. And Claire's age to 16. Now please enjoy the Prologue. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

What if Seth soul mates imprints on Bella and his sister Leah sister imprints on Bella? What is going to happen? How will they cope? What will Jacob do?

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><em>La Push: Emily's House<em>

* * *

><p>All the imprints plus Bella where in Emily's house baking for the new wolves that had phased today. The Imprints included Emily, Alpha Sam's imprint, Kim: Jared's imprint, Rachael: Paul's imprint, Claire: Quil's imprint.<p>

They all cooked a lot of food for the new wolves because they would be the most hungriest. They had set it all at the table when the pack comes in. Paul kisses Rachael's lip, Jared kisses Kim, Sam kisses Emily's scared face and Quil gave Claire a hug. Jacob comes in and hugs Bella which she stiffens in because her eyes where looked with two sets of eyes at the door.

"No, NO, NO!" Jacob says realising what has happened letting go of Bella, "She is mine"

"She belongs to herself", the older girl at the doorway says smiling at Bella putting her at ease

"Jacob get out of here!" Alpha orders Sam

Jacob runs out the door and they hear a painful howl. But Bella doesn't hear she was walking toward Seth to new wolf in the pack.

"I am Bella Swan", Bella says introducing herself to the two

"I am Seth Clearwater I am 17", Seth says smiling at her with love in his eyes

"I am Leah Clearwater I am 18", Leah says hugging Bella

"So Seth imprinted on me? That's why I am feeling strong feelings for him", Bella asks Sam

"Yes it is true", Sam replies

"What about Leah I fill a strange pull to her too but not strong. I feel for her more like a sister then anyone else here" Bella explains

Sam frowns, "I think Leah might have sister imprinted on you. It is rare and just legends but it has been done twice before"

"So I have two imprints one soul mate imprint and one sister imprint", Bella says shocked

"Yes that seems to be the case I will contact the council and ask them about this. But congratulations Bella you are officially part of the pack", Sam says smiling

Everyone hugs her too she sits next to Seth with Leah on the other side of her.

"This is weird", Bella says

"You do well with weird wolf girl", Seth says smiling

"Thanks. But trust me to be a freak with two different imprints", Bella says

"You are not a freak. Our ancestor's choice us to imprint on you as a sister and a soul mate. So suck it up we are going to be together for a long time", Leah says smiling

The rest of the meal goes by quickly and Bella, Seth and Leah had gone to the Clearwater place to get to know each other. None of the three thought about Jacob who was having a difficult time thinking of Bella with someone else. She couldn't be with Seth she was meant to be with him. Jacob thought. Jacob decides to plan to make they split up. Why couldn't he just accept the Sister and soul Mate Imprinting's?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as I can:)<strong>


	2. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four or more. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


End file.
